seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Goro no Mi (Ruki)
|user = Ashura (current); (former) }} The Goro Goro no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create, control, and transform into lightning at will, making the user a . "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the Viz Manga, the English version of the game (dubbed by 4Kids), and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was originally eaten by , but was later eaten by Ashura following the death of the former. It was mentioned by as one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'. Strengths and Weaknesses The Goro Goro no Mi is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits to ever exist. The fruit's major strength, as with other fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Enel and Saito Are able to produce as well as become electricity. With this in mind, They are able to attack with lightning itself. They Are also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through them. On top of that, They can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent. The user is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. The fruit also allows them to jump-start there heart after it stopped. While seemingly all-powerful, its unique weakness is rubber, since rubber is a natural insulator. This weakness makes the eater of the the natural enemy to this fruit's powers due to the user's rubbery body. Not only did all of Enel's electric attacks have absolutely no effect on , but Enel also lost his intangibility against Luffy's attacks, just like how Crocodile lost his intangibility when Luffy was soaked in liquid. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Nami was also able to deflect some of Enel's lightning with her , though Enel claimed that would stop if he increased the power of the lightning. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Enel mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who committed crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. They can also use the heat from the electricity to smelt gold, and reform it into any shape They desires, including superheating it into weapons. Enel uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship, . They are also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning their entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Enel and Saito can use them to analyze their surroundings. Because of the powers, they are able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with Enel's and Ashura's ability, it gives Them a radar-like sense of everything around them that makes it seem like They Are omniscient like an actual god. Most of Enel's and Later Ashura's attacks are named after thunder gods from various mythologies and religions. The named techniques that are used by Enel and Later Saito that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Ashura's signature move and the one what gives him his Epithet. Ashura coats his fist in lightning and charges at high speeds, then punching the opponent with a shocking fist. Ashura has also shown the use of this being on different appendages. Such as his legs and elbows. By increasing the voltage, the punch becomes more powerful. The higher the voltage, the lightning takes the shape of beast. * : Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the Viz Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. * : Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the Viz Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * : Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god. In the game, , dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. * : Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kari Krash. * : Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the Viz Manga. * : Enel creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian thunder god. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. In the Viz Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten. * : With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the Viz Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. * : Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Enel creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by the combined powers of Enel and Maxim. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. This is his most powerful attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. * : Enel uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". In the Viz Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. : :* : The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. * : Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Anime and Manga Differences Although the color of the lightning created by this Devil Fruit in the anime is light blue, in the manga it is electric yellow (keeping with the theme of Enel's hair, pants, and gold melting abilities). References External Links * Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity. * Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning. * Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods. * Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god. * Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god. * Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god. * Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god. * Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers. Category:Rukiryo Category:Logia Devil Fruit